Untitled
by BeMyWonkyu
Summary: Believe what you believe. WonKyu is real. Coretan kecil seorang penulis amatir dengan nama pena BeMyWonkyu. Will be updated regularly, based on my schedule.
1. Chapter 1

"Siwon"

.

"Hum?"

.

"Kita ini... apa?"

.

"Maksudmu?"

.

"Status. Bahkan sampai saat ini, kau tidak memberi garis yang jelas pada hubungan ini."

.

"..."

.

"Aku bingung. Terkadang ini terasa sangat nyaman, dan sesekali menyakitkan ketika ku tahu bahwa aku telah menganggapmu lebih, dan kau hanya menggantungkan semuanya..."

.

"..."

.

"Kita lebih dari teman, namun kita bukanlah kekasih. Lantas kita ini apa?"

.

"Aku, juga tidak tahu."

.

"Ah. It seems obvious to me."

.

"Kyuhyu-"

.

"You didn't love me, right?"

.

"I can explain-"

.

"Hush hush. No need to explain. I know i'm just, stupid to expect that you love me too."

.

"I love you but the way we take is too hard. Kyuhyun."

.

"So what's the matter?! You have me, we two could pass the way together. Whether it's hard or not. If you with me everything would be alright. I promise you!"

.

"..."

.

"You just, scare. Scare about everyone's thought about you."

.

"..."

.

"*tears drop* it's my fault. My fault to expect too much from you, Choi Siwon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-BeMyWonkyu, 2018. Eternal Pain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know? I'm the one of the best super hero in the universe, guess who am i?"

.

"Ahh, let me think..."

.

"*smile sweetly*"

.

"Are you Superman?"

.

"No, i'm not"

.

"What? Uhm... you must be batman, Right?"

.

"Nooo.. "

.

"Wrong again? Okay, if the previous answers are wrong, then you must be Spiderman? Aren't you?"

.

"No.. no... and no..."

.

"OMG! So who are you, Choi Siwon?!"

.

"YOURMAN... :) "

.

"Ahh... *blush* "

.

.

.

-BeMyWonkyu, 2018. Hero.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo siwon

.

Aku merindukanmu kyuhyun

.

Apa kabarmu baik?

.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu kyuhyun

.

Aku disini baik, aku punya banyak teman dan mereka semua menyayangiku sama seperti hyungdeul menyayangiku.

.

Hanya kau yang ku inginkan, kyuhyun cepatlah kembali

.

Tapi, walau mereka baik, tetap saja ada yang kurang. Ya, kau, kehadiranmu.

.

Setiap hari bukanlah hari yang baik, hanya kau yang ada dipikiranku, setiap hari bukanlah hari yang menyenangkan, aku ingin mendekapmu, aku hanya menginginkan dirimu kyuhyun.

.

Setiap kali aku terlelap, aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu, setiap malam adalah mimpi yang berbeda, berjalan denganmu di taman, melihat bintang di balkon rumahmu, makan es krim bersama, atau tidur bersama. Semua terasa begitu nyata. Dan ketika aku terbangun, aku menangis.

.

Aku berjalan di taman sendiri, aku selalu mencari rasi bintang favoritmu, aku selalu memakan es krim strawberry kesukaanmu, aku selalu tertidur sambil memeluk figurmu yang terbalut rapih di dalam bingkai. Aku merasakannya, kau disana, kau pasti selalu disampingku bukan?

.

Nyatanya semuanya hanya mimpi, itu semua hanya bunga tidur. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah melihat rupamu yang sedang tersenyum dengan indah di dalam sebuah foto usang. Dan tanpa sadar senyum kecil terulas di bibirku dengan airmata yang masih mengalir ringan. Kau adalah takdir yang paling indah yang pernah ku alami.

.

Kyuhyun, ayo berjalan di jalan yang penuh bunga, ayo kita berjalan bersama, selamanya.

.

Sampai bertemu, siwon. Aku yakin satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama.

.

Jika itu memakan waktu ribuan tahun sekalipun, aku akan menunggu, aku janjikan padamu bahwa aku akan menunggu, atas nama Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu.

.

Choi siwon, Aku merindukanmu.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, Aku sangat mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-BeMyWonkyu, 2018. I Miss You.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyung, ketika kau berkata bahwa kau akan bersama selamanya denganku, sesungguhnya, aku ragu"

.

"Ragu?"

.

"Aku ragu, apa kau benar benar memikirkan tentang perkataanmu itu, atau kau hanya ingin membuatku senang dengan perkataan itu..."

.

"Tentu aku memikirkan itu, aku berpikir sebelum melakukan apapun. Kau tahu aku, bukan?"

.

"Maksudku, selamanya itu berarti ketika kau membuka mata dipagi hari, orang pertama yang kau lihat adalah aku. Dan, dan ketika kau memejamkan mata dimalam hari, aku akan menjadi orang terakhir yang kau lihat. Kau tidak akan merasakan kasur yang luas karena kau akan berbagi kasur denganku. Kau, kau mungkin akan merasakan sarapan pagi yang tidak enak karena aku, dan mungkin kau akan merasakan kopi yang terlalu manis ataupun terlalu pahit dipagi hari. Kau, kau, suatu saat kita akan menua, kau akan melihat diriku yang tua dan renta dan tidak seperti sekarang, kau akan mulai melihat diriku yang keriput dan, dan kau, kau, hiks... hiks... kau akan membenciku dan menyesal... hiks...hiks..."

.

"My baby... dont cry, please..."

.

"Kau... kau mungkin akan menyesal telah menjanjikan hidup denganku selamanya hyung, kau mungkin akan berpikir untuk mencari penggantiku suatu saat nanti... aku... aku tidak mau... aku... hiks... hiks..."

.

"KYUHYUN LISTEN!"

.

"H-hyung"

.

"Ketika aku berkata bahwa aku mau hidup denganmu selamanya, itu berarti aku mau dan bersedia menjadikanmu orang pertama yang kulihat ketika ku terbangun di pagi hari, dan menjadi orang terakhir yang kulihat ketika aku memejamkan mata. Aku bersedia, berbagi kasurku denganmu, walau itu akan terasa sempit, atau terasa tidak nyaman, aku terima itu. Aku tidak peduli kyuhyun, bahkan jika kau memasak batu sekalipun untuk menu sarapanku, aku akan senantiasa memakannya dengan lahap dan senang hati, atau bahkan aku akan meminta tambahan karena aku tahu yang memasak itu semua adalah kau, orang yang ku cintai, aku tidak peduli jika kau membuat kopi yang pahit atau terlalu manis, atau mungkin kau memasukan garam kedalam kopiku karena kau tak bisa membedakan gula dan garam, aku akan meminumnya dan aku tak akan marah padamu, tak akan pernah karena aku tahu itu semua buatanmu. Aku tidak peduli ketika kau terlihat tua dan berkeriput, apa kau lupa kalau aku juga ikut menua sama sepertimu? Dan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang meninggalkanmu? Apa kau pikir ada anak muda yang mau berpacaran dengan pria tua sepertiku nanti? Tidak kyu, satu satunya yang menerimaku dengan senyuman hangat hanyalah kau. Kau satu satunya orang yang aku ingin ajak untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama, berhenti memikirkan hal hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi di depan nanti, aku percaya kita bisa melalui semua itu jika kita terus bersama, kyu. Percayalah padaku, Cho Kyuhyun..."

.

"Hyung... hikss... hikss... terima kasih...hikss..."

.

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih, Kyuhyun. Terima kasih untuk selalu berada di sisiku dan selalu percaya padaku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

-BeMyWonkyu, 2018. Trust


End file.
